Bobo da Corte
by Souhait
Summary: Lily era sua rainha.


**Bobo da corte: funcionário submisso ao rei, prestando serviços a ele e sua família quando precisassem; tinha a função de rir, dar cambalhotas no ar para contentar seus senhores; nunca era levado a sério.**

James olhou um pouco irritado para a carta em suas mãos, rodando-a nos dedos. Sirius, ao seu lado, ainda mantinha um sorriso na face, os olhos acinzentados dizendo alguma coisa como 'Viu? Eu _falei_.'

É, ele não devia ter escutado a si mesmo.

Quando Lily, sua mais nova séria namorada – se ele se lembrasse direitinho, ele veria que era a única namorada séria, na realidade – deixara escapar algo como 'Oh, como eu queria que o mundo bruxo compreendesse mais o trouxa', lá fora ele conseguir permissão para assistir a uma aula do terceiro ano, como o bom capataz que era.

Ou melhor, _bobo da corte._

"Cara" começou, parando o movimento para conseguir fitar o homem na carta de tarô. Tinha uma expressão que, para ele, era mais submissa que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu não acredito nisso."

"Nem eu" Sirius concordou, mas seu tom escondia um quê de diversão por detrás da obediência de 'dever de melhor amigo'. "E não é para acreditar. Quer dizer, eles são _trouxas._ Descobriram o fogo?"

James sorriu, quase se permitindo uma risada leve à ironia.

"Não é porque você é apaixonado por ela desde sempre que você tem que acreditar em uma carta de adivinhação que surgiu há três mil séculos por um contato rápido com duendes ou qualquer outro ser que você vai fazer tudo o que ela quiser para mantê-la perto de si."

É, _claro que não._

"Você não está me levando a sério."

"_Você _está levando a sério esse pedaço de papel?"

James bufou, fazendo parte de seu cabelo arrepiado ir um pouco mais para o lado com o movimento do ar em conjunto com o de sua cabeça.

Se Sirius fosse uma menina – qualquer uma, menos Lily e algumas três exceções em pelo menos mais de trezentos – já teria tido um ataque cardíaco.

"Esses pedaços de papel me disseram que eu era apaixonado por ela desde o quinto ano."

"Até Durmstrang sabe disso."

"Disseram que eu tinha um amigo que vivia comigo como um irmão."

"Podemos incluir a Europa inteira nisso, se levarmos em consideração que minha mãe tem uma boca enorme e adora falar como seus pais contribuíram para minha traição de sangue."

"Disseram que eu sou míope..."

"Por Merlin, você usa _óculos._"

"... desde os cinco anos " ele completou, embora fosse um pouquinho mentira. Ou melhor, totalmente, mas era bom ver Sirius sem resposta. "Viu? Eu _sou_ um bobo da corte."

Sirius revirou os olhos, sem acreditar muito no que ele falava.

Como ele levava aquilo a sério?

"Certo, senhor bobo da corte" disse, pegando a carta das mãos dele para ler seu significado. Passou os olhos tão rápido que poderia nem ter lido não fosse sua revirada de olhos. "Por que não encontra Lily, arruma uma cadeira de rainha para ela sentar, coloca esse chapéu maluco de três ou quatro pontas e começa a fazer malabarismo?"

Foi a vez de James revirar os olhos.

"Tem que pegar as entrelinhas" disse, mais ou menos como se fosse um entendedor do assunto e tivesse até diploma. "Algo como 'Faço tudo para vê-la feliz, inclusive rebaixar a mim mesmo; sou capaz de colocá-la à frente de todas as coisas por acreditar que essa é minha obrigação – e sim, vale lembrar que, como bom homem perdidamente apaixonado, eu tenho essa obrigação – eeeee, tchantchantchantchan, estar sempre disponível para ela e ficar com um sininho do lado."

"Por que essa onomatopéia?"

"Clima de suspense. Aprendi com a Lily".

Sirius estava começando a acreditar nele sobre a carta.

"Tá, vocês são namorados. Isso não quer dizer, em definitivo, que você tenha que seguir a saia dela".

Bom, ele _adoraria_.

"Isso não quer dizer que você tenha que segui-la como um cachorrinho de coleira segue o dono. Até porque, pelo que Remus me contou, no mundo dos trouxas os cães sempre andam na frente, puxando o dono."

Ah, essa seria boa.

"E, finalmente, não quer dizer que você tenha que receber um chamado dela e sair correndo para ver se ela sobreviveu a uma unha quebrada enquanto faz palhaçadas para ver se ela pára de chorar. Isso seria ridículo e..."

"Jay!"

Os olhos de James se iluminaram para um tom um pouco mais esverdeado ao se virar para onde ouvira a voz da namorada.

E, depois, soltar um olhar de desculpas para Sirius.

Ele ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar, vendo o amigo desaparecer com Lily atrás de um corredor. A carta já estava caída no chão – ele não sabia se de propósito ou não -, virada para cima, o sorriso meio indecifrável do homem na figura voltado exatamente para a cara de Sirius. Era até meio parecido com o de James, se ele forçasse um pouquinho a barra.

E ele entendera.

Lily era sua rainha.

**Bobo da corte: o único que pode se dirigir à família real sem ser reprimido; atrevido, sagaz, inteligente, conquistando a família real; era, na realidade, o rei da rainha. **


End file.
